More and more (Just go home already)
by Double Kick
Summary: Sekali lagi.. Ia tersenyum, namun sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ingin rasanya Ia menangis tersedu, namun urung mengingat Ia masih seorang lelaki. Sekali lagi, Ia berpapasan dengan sosok yang wajahnya selalu ditutupi dengan topeng separuh wajah menyeringai. Sungguh, hanya satu hal. Ia ingin Kaneki pulang. (warning: bit BL(BoyLove), KanekixHide, drama, ONESHOT)


Hideyoshi Nagachika membulatkan matanya, menahan nafasnya.

_Sekali lagi.. _

Ia tersenyum, namun sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ingin rasanya Ia menangis tersedu, namun urung mengingat Ia masih seorang lelaki.

Sekali lagi, Ia berpapasan dengan sosok yang wajahnya selalu ditutupi dengan topeng separuh wajah menyeringai buatan sang ghoul pencipta topeng. Sosok yang terakhir kali diketahuinya memilik surai berwarna hitam pekat dan berkilau.

Namun lihatlah dia sekarang. Baju serba hitam tertutup dengan gaya yang sangat gothic—atau apalah itu? Rambut putih yang melewati garis matanya, dan warna kuku hitam seperti tokoh-tokoh penyihir di dongeng anak-anak.

Walaupun surai putih acak-acakannya menghalangi sorot mata tajam berwarna keabuan yang teduh itu (faktanya memang begitu), tetap saja Hideyoshi masih dapat merasakan tatapannya yang begitu dalam.

Sekali lagi, Ia berpapasan dengan sosok yang selalu dirindukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>More and more<strong>

**.**

**Tokyo Ghoul (c) Sui Ishida**

**.**

**Warn: bit BL, drama, KanekixHide, ONESHOT.**

* * *

><p>Pintu apartemennya terbuka, dengan santai Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Melepas earphone-nya sedikit, Hideyoshi menatap sebuah figura di dalam bufetnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.<p>

"Kurasa, hari ini juga sama seperti yang sebelumnya." Ia bergumam pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal karena gigitan nyamuk. Saat itu memang sudah senja dan mulai gelap.

Hideyoshi mengusap tengkuknya, menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah, menerangi ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu agar suasananya tidak berubah menakutkan. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit ruang tengahnya, memperhatikan lampu neon yang dikerubungi banyak laron.

Ia terdiam, kembali teringat akan pertemuan singkatnya yang kemarin-kemarin. Ah, sepertinya tak cocok disebut sebagai pertemuan. Bagaimana kalau berpapasan tanpa tegur sapa?

Hideyoshi terkikik kecil, lalu tersenyum sedih.

Tertawa tidak hanya bentuk emosi dari rasa senang, saat sedih pun kau bisa tertawa. Hideyoshi pernah membacanya di suatu buku, entah buku apa Ia lupa. Mungkin di salah satu buku yang disuruh Kaneki membacanya.

Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap sandaran sofa yang empuk itu. Tepat saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Saatnya bekerja." Gumamnya singkat. Sambil menghela napas, Hideyoshi bangkit, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap.

Ia sengaja menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan pintu kamar mandi dan berjanji bahwa setelah ini, Ia akan langsung membereskannya.

Hideyoshi memutar kran shower yang mengucurkan air dingin, sedingin tatapan yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan sorotnya tadi sore. Air dingin terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Surai kuningnya menjadi lepek seiring menetesnya air dari tiap-tiap ujung surai yang mengarah ke bawah.

_Benarkah, itu dirinya?_

Ataukah selama ini Hideyoshi hanya berhalusinasi?

_Atau apa?_

Hideyoshi memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mengapa? Mengapa selalu kaneki-lah yang membebani pikirannya selain project pelik mahasiswa dan kerja part time-nya yang merepotkan!?

Mengepalkan tangan dengan ujung jari yang sudah berkerut, Hideyoshi menghantamkan kepalan kuatnya di keramik biru rapi yang tersusun di depan wajahnya, melampiaskan emosinya yang sedari tadi meluap-luap. Dengan kasar, Ia meraih botol sabun dan mulai menggosokkan sabun ke badannya.

Bahkan di saat membersihkan diri pun, Ia selalu saja teringat kepada siluet bersurai putih itu.

* * *

><p>Hideyoshi mengenakan jaket hijaun tebal miliknya, menggiring sepedanya keluar dari kawasan apartemen dengan hati-hati. Ia mendongak, menatap lampu luar apartemennya yang juga dikerubut laron, sama halnya seperti lampu ruangan tengah apartemennya. Membayangkan bahwa lampu itu adalah seorang manusia yang sekarat, dan laron-laron itu adalah para <em>ghoul<em> yang kelaparan.

Atau, jika mungkin, _ghoul_ yang memakan sesama-nya?

Hideyoshi menggeleng kuat, apa yang barusan dipikirkannya tadi? Sebuah perumpamaan yang bahkan hanya dipikirkan beberapa manusia yang peduli terhadap mahluk kejam bernama _ghoul_. Dengan segera, Ia menaiki sepedanya, mengayuhnya melewati trotoar jalan yang sering dipakai oleh para pesepeda di Jepang.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan, mencoba mengurangi risiko kecelakaan akibat kecerobohan pesepeda yang melayang-layang pikirannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Hideyoshi pun begitu. Ia berusaha, tapi tetap saja, seakan-akan hal yang lebih seru saat ini hanyalah memikirkan persoalan semu yang akhir-akhir ini sering Ia alami—kenyataannya, hal itu malah membuatnya pusing.

Dan pusing saat bersepeda bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia tak peduli.

Hideyoshi tertawa kecil, mengingat dirinya yang pernah menjadi stalker sekitar tiga minggu lamanya setelah tragedi _anteiku_ terjadi. Entah siapa yang Ia kejar dan Ia buntuti. Menemukan sosok yang dicarinya pun terhitung mustahil. Apa hubungannya Kaneki dengan tragedi itu dan para ghoul? Ah, Ia malas berpikir kritis di jalanan. Jangan sampai Ia tertawa lagi, dan lagi sampai orang-orang—terutama para pejalan kaki yang diambil hak trotoarnya, menganggapnya gila.

Bahkan Hideyoshi harus berpura-pura demi sahabat kecilnya itu, Kaneki.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan melengking terdengar. Begitu nyaring sampai Hideyoshi bisa mendengarnya dengan earphone yang menyalurkan lagu _heavy rock_ dari memori ponselnya. Buru-buru, Ia menarik rem sampai rodanya kandas.

Mungkin perempuan histeris itu yang terlalu sensitif dengan kecelakaan atau benturan kecil, ataukah Hideyoshi yang terlalu tak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. Mungkin inilah alasan perempuan histeris itu menjerit kuat. Hideyoshi hampir menabrak seseorang karena pikirannya terlalu melayang jauh dari trotoar jalan. Terlebih, apa yang membuatnya membulatkan mata adalah,

Tatapan teduh yang hanya ditujukan padanya dari sela-sela rambut putih milik seseorang di hadapannya.

Sorot maya seorang Kaneki Ken yang dirindukannya di tengah hujan pertama bulan Januari dengan iris merah menyala dan leher putih yang terkena cipratan darah. Tangan berkulit pucat dengan kuku bercat hitam itu terangkat, melepaskan topengnya. Memperlihatkan senyuman tipis nan hangat dari bibir pucat yang penuh dengan noda darah bangkai manusia.

Hideyoshi turun dari sepedanya dengan tergesa. Tak mau repot, Ia membiarkan sepedanya tergeletak jatuh menghantam kerasnya beton trotoar. Ia juga tak peduli apapun tentang pekerjaannya yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan saat itu juga.

"_Hide,_" ujaran pelan Kaneki mampu membuat emosinya melonjak.

Hideyoshi tersenyum senang. Amat senang. Mengambur pelukannya erat-erat untuk sahabat kecilnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalui menghantuinya. Ya, menghantuinya. Hideyoshi memeluk Kaneki seperti seorang anak yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Kaneki tersenyum, membalas pelukan yang amat erat itu perlahan dan kaku, mencoba mengabaikan amisnya bau darah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Berharap Hideyoshi masih menganggapnya manusia.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau selama ini, HAH!?" teriak Hideyoshi di tengah rintik hujan yang berirama, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan rangkulan eratnya. Kaneki menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan histori kekerasan—sejujurnya Ia tak ingin Hideyoshi tau tentang kebenaran itu.

"Hide, aku—" Kaneki baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah kalimat.

"_Ghoul_. Aku tahu,"

"Aku tak ingin memakanmu, Hide—" dan percakapan yang dipotong terus berlanjut.

"Aku tak peduli."

Kaneki terdiam. "Aku.. benar-benar tak pantas, Hide." sorot mata dengan iris merah _ghoul_ itu tersirat ke bawah, penyesalan. Hide menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Kaneki dalam-dalam.

"Hujannya akan terus bertambah lebat. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Hideyoshi terkikik pelan menyipitkan matanya. Kaneki tak tahu apa artinya.

"Ayo pulang," Hideyoshi berujar pelan, memberanikan diri mengelus pipi pucat milik kaneki. Dingin, seperti mayat. Satu tangan kaneki terangkat, menggenggam punggung tangan hangat Hideyoshi, menginginkan kehangatan yang lebih.

"Tanganmu hangat... Hide," gumam Kaneki pelan, sangat pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang. Ayo." Hideyoshi tersenyum lembut, Kaneki ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih, Hide,_"

.

.

.

Kaneki Ken terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di sela gedung bertingkat. Lorong bau sampah yang gelap dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, menghapus bercak darah di bibirnya. Ia menelan ludah, terasa asinnya darah melewati kerongkongannya. Ia adalah _ghoul_ dan Ia suka rasa itu.

Tangan kirinya terangkat, gemetaran dan berlumuran darah. Ia teringat satu hal yang entah mimpi atau apa.

Hangatnya genggaman Hide yang mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

.

"_Let's just go home already,_"

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

><p>(Author's bacot) : *sigh*ini... entahlah.. tiba-tiba saja dapat ide ini setelah liat episode pertama tokyo ghoul season 2 dan baca trivia-nya di wikia. Mostly pas baca trivia tentang Hideyoshi... dan gambar terakhirnya ituloh.<p>

Terakhir, tinggalkan jejak anda! ;)


End file.
